


More Than A Night

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Doggy Style, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Smut, Gwen is not in a serious relationship, Nikolaj is not married, RPF, Season 8, Smut, Vaginal Sex, You don't like this then move on, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne in a final battle. . .Oh, hell, let's just say it: the RPF fic people will hate and I enjoyed writingHERE COMES GWENDOLAJ!**I don't know who came up with this. Tarthserjaime? Elenatria kindly corrected me. Thanks for saving my ass. Also SeleneU, for the typos. Nice to know this ass gets some lovin'.





	More Than A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts), [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> A while ago, I read an online article about a guy who got the most upvotes regarding his predicted ending of GoT. I can't find it anymore but he says that Jaime will die (raise your hand if you think the same) and Brienne will become Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. In the show and the books, his prediction says, she's the only one who knows his deeds, putting her in the position to clear his name by writing more about him in the White Book. 
> 
> I think it's plausible. I'm not the biggest fan of this prediction because I'd rather see Brienne being the Evenstar but as Tarth hardly figured in the show, then yeah, there's a good chance the guy's right. That's where the idea of the story came from. 
> 
> Then of course, Gwen and Nik are really gunning for Jaime and Brienne. So, in this fanfic, I wondered how Gwen would feel if Jaime dies and he and Brienne don't really get together? 
> 
> So, again, the fanfic nobody requested! Happy reading!

_Oathkeeper slashed high into the air, the swoosh a breath of life in the moving, constricted circle of the dead growing in allies and pieces. Ghostly blue eyes stared dully at Brienne as the blade swung toward his neck, the descent also taking its comrades head before they fell in a pile of bones and powder, gray against the blood-stained snow._

_She took a moment, only a moment, to catch her breath when she felt the heavy gust of air next to her followed by another of the undead falling next to her. She screamed and stabbed its writhing form in the throat of torn flesh and cracked bone._

_“Gods damn it, Brienne!” Jaime yelled at her as he heaved her up with a grunt. Angry emerald eyes bored into her. “This is not the time for rest!”_

_“I’m sorry!” She shouted back, flushing and also angry. She knew. But Jaime had already turned away from her, slashing Widow’s Wail at their enemies. She took her position back in the circle and resumed fighting._

_Swing, swing, slash, attack, attack. Swing, swing, step back, jump to the right, stab. This was no practice yard back in Tarth, where the challenger was one and was sure to end up on his ass rather than dead and evil. Her blue eyes shone as she killed and dismembered the army of the dead. They were going to win. They will see spring—_

_Jaime screamed._

_She immediately turned, terrified. Widow’s wail was on the ground and a wight was growling at him, its bony arms keeping him right on the ground. Jaime writhed and struggled uselessly, hampered by exhaustion, the lack of a hand. She ran, swinging her word into an arc that sliced through the wight. “Jaime,” she gasped, her tears immediately freezing on her cheeks as she pulled him to her lap, wrapped her in his arms. Around them, the fighting continued. She dusted the snow off his hair, his beard, her hand the gentlest it had been._

_“It’s okay,” she said, pressing her palm on the growing spot of blood on his chest. He yelped. Her voice was thick. “You’ll live.”_

_He shook his head weakly. “Don’t think so.”_

_“Don’t say that!”_

_“Never thought. . .” he suddenly coughed, expelling blood. He was shaking. “Never thought---”_

_“Jaime, please. Please, save your strength,” she pleaded even when she knew. They both did._

_“Always. . .wanted. . .the woman. . .” he looked at her and she wept upon seeing the peace on his face. “In the arms. . .your arms. . .woman. . .I—I—love.”_

_His closed his eyes._

_The scream Brienne let out was the truest sound of pain, wrenched from the very heart of her. She yelled and clutched Jaime’s cooling form. Sandor Clegane punched her in the face to get her off him, yelling at her they had to fall back.  But she crawled, clawed through blood and snow, screaming as she tried seizing Jaime’s body. The wight army had been pushed back but they would come again. She didn’t care. No. She had to get Jaime—_

_“Fucking idiot!” Sandor yelled before swinging his fist at her face again and knocking her out._

_Brienne fell on the snow, slick and almost warm from the blood. It felt like an embrace. Death’s sweet, welcoming embrace. . . ._

“Cut!”

 

****  
Nikolaj, Rory and Iain were already in the van when Gwen climbed inside. No uproarious roars and high-fives greeted her this time. That was to be expected, being that today’s shoot meant the death of a major character. She slumped next to Nikolaj on the seat and stared glumly out of the window.

“Hey,” Nik tapped her on the knee. “We’re having drinks tonight, Gwen. Tell me you’ll be there.”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

She saw him giving her a curious glance in the glass. It looked like he wanted to say more but Rory asked him something. Nik frowned at her before turning to answer Rory.

It was a short drive to the hotel. Tomorrow would be just rehearsals. It was the last before she shot her final scene in the show.

She was sad for the show to end. She had loved every single minute of it, not to mention the doors it opened for her. She actually looked forward to her last scene because it meant she will finally be out of her awesome blue armor and in a new one, along with a brand-new cloak. But her character will not be in the place she had wished it would be. At least, not with the person she wanted it to be.

She muttered goodbye to the guys when they arrived at the hotel. As soon as they were in the lobby, a small group of fans welcomed them. Her face lit up in the pretense of a smile, hoping she didn’t ruin the selfie they asked for with her mood. One of them asked if she could a photo just with her and Nikolaj. Nikolaj grinned and Gwen thought he too looked a little tired. But he was in the industry longer and was more used to it.

“Sure,” he said, flashing his whites to the cellphone.

“You guys are great,” the young woman gushed. “I hope you guys end up together. Well, alive.”

“Thanks for watching the show,” Nik told her. The fan beamed and she and her friends waved goodbye.

“Hey,” Nik grabbed her gently on the elbow as she began to walk away. His blue eyes searched her face. “Everything alright? You were quiet in the car.”

“Just tired,” she told him. “The last scene was particularly killing.”

“Tell me about it. I’m trying not to be pissed that Jaime and Brienne don’t end up together,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper as they began walking. Rory and Iain were off to get coffee in the café and waved at them. She and Nik waved back. “But who better that Brienne to make sure Jaime gets more than half a page in the White Book? She’s the only one who knows.”

“Yeah. She’s the only one who can clear his name,” Gwen agreed, feeling her spirits lift a little. Her character had failed fulfilling her vows to Catelyn Stark in keeping the Stark girls alive, which was a serious blow to her as well. She also lost Jaime. But she was going to be Kingsguard to Jon Targaryen, who was half a Stark. So, Brienne would still be serving the Starks, and honoring them with her place at the king’s side.

“Go take a nap and I’ll come get you later,” Nik said as they entered the elevator. “I expect you to drink the guys under the table, Gwen.”

*****  


Gwen was not in the mood to go out at all, despite her long nap. She was still in her sweater and leggings when Nik came knocking at her door. Sighing loudly against the pillow first, she stretched her legs until she heard that very satisfactory pop before leaping out of bed.

“You’re going to hate me,” she said to the door before opening it. Nik entered the room, dressed in a jacket, t-shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. He smelled of crisp cologne and she took a whiff as he walked past her.

Nik turned and cocked an eyebrow at her outfit. “Well, you’ll hate yourself when someone photographs you in those,” he teased.

“I wish I can still go out in just sweats,” Gwen complained, flopping on the sofa fully. She hugged a pillow and peered at him through her pale eyelashes. “Can’t I just join you later?”

“Alright, what the fuck’s going on?” Nikolaj nudged her legs out of the way so he squeeze in next to her. She shifted and kept lying facedown, hugging the pillow. “Do you have to actually go bald for a next film role? You didn’t take it so easy when you had to chop off your hair.”

“Please. Hair grows back,” she snorted, closing her eyes briefly as he gave her a quick shoulder rub.

“Then why the fuck are you so glum?” He asked.

She sighed and turned on her side. She gave him a very light, playful punch to the jaw and he pretended to look hurt. “We don’t end up together.”

“We? You mean Jaime and Brienne.”

“Yes, Jaime and Brienne.” She said impatiently. “God, I don’t know what happened with the guys. Season two. Season three. He jumped in a bear pit to save her! He gave her knight couture and a sword! I can’t believe you’re being cool about this. You’re the captain of this ship, Nik.”

“I’m not happy about it too. They should be fucking all over Westeros teaching their children to be noble knights. I’m not happy with how the guys made an ass out of us, kind of leading even us to think there’s some happy ending for Jaime and Brienne but at the end of the day, Gwen, it’s just a job. We get our paycheck and move on to the next. Lena’s the only one who’s all laughing and happy with Cersei. What an awesome way for the character to go, to be honest.”

Brienne sighed again and just stared at him. He stared back at her with a shrug.

“Ugh. Fine. I’m getting dressed. At least I’m getting free drinks out of this one,” she said, sitting up. She stopped as Nik pushed her hair out of her face.

“I am going to miss you, Gwen,” he said. “I meant it when I said I could go on for years with you.”

She chuckled. “You know what? I believe you.”

He laughed. She pinked, laughing along with him.

At some point they stopped laughing. They had. They really did.

For why else were they suddenly kissing?

 

******  
Nik slammed his shoulder to the door of her bedroom. Neither noticed how the force nearly tore it off the hinges. Each refusing to take a breath from their kiss, and she refusing to loosen her manacle hold, or pull her tongue back from his mouth. His beard scraped her lips, her chin, her cheeks.

Gwen pushed her fingers through his hair, feeling the stiffened texture due to the products used to tame the grown locks. She didn’t know what was happening. Oh, she knew. They were kissing. And now removing clothes. She knew but nothing made sense. It felt like a dream where she was half-awake.

She gasped against Nik’s mouth as he shoved her against a wall and she raised her arms, a classic signal for him to take off her shirt. He yanked the sweater off her, her tank, unclipped her bra. She moaned, throwing her head back and hitting it against the wall as he claimed one of her small breasts with one hungry kiss after another, warm mouth tugging at pebbling nipple, sucking, sucking, then sucking some more. She moaned, loud and lewdly, rubbing her breasts against his beard, loving the burn.

Their eyes were matching black fires of lust, their pants chorus to the other’s. She made a sound between a gasp and a laugh as Nik suddenly hefted her up in his arms.

“All that sword-fighting finally paying off?” She teased just before shouting as he threw her down on the bed. She bounced twice in the air before she could right herself, watching him through the hair fallen over her eyes.

“You’re no lightweight, Christie,” he teased back, shrugging off his jacket then pulling off his tee. She moved further back into the bed, palms and feet pushing her until falling on pillows. Nik gave her another of his lopsided smirks as he pulled off his jeans, toed off his shoes. Down to his boxers, he finally joined her.

The sudden conflagration of their earlier passion had ebbed to a slower but still enduring wild fire. Nik kissed her on the mouth slowly, nibbling her lower lip, tugging it, grazing his teeth across the gleaming, sensitive bit of flesh. She flattened one his palms on her breasts, telling him with her touch how she wanted to be held, to be played. What were they doing? Oh, she knew. But there was that feeling again. As if she were in a dream, half-awake.

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered, stopping for a moment to look in her eyes.

“Why?” She asked, feeling herself suddenly go tensed.

Their first meeting was not the best, but it wasn’t awful. He just liked to tease, which was disconcerting at first because of the mean edge it had, sometimes. Slowly, she started teasing him, until every moment with him became the verbal sparring she most looked forward to at work. They would talk for hours about the scenes they shared, provoked and helped each other during fight rehearsals, provided mutual coaching during difficult scenes. She remembered Nik rolling his eyes when reading the blow job scene in the previous season. He had been smiling when he asked the writers about it, admitting it made no sense to him for Jaime to just accept Cersei like that when he himself saw what Aerys had done. They were smiling too when they told him to just shut up and read the script.

He was friends with Lena but couldn’t get over this confusing shift in his character’s development. The night before shooting it, he called Gwen. They talked all night because he kept teasing her it should be Brienne kissing him like that. She burst out laughing and declared that Brienne could be quite the sword-swallower too, as long as it was Jaime.

“You’re the best part of work,” he said simply.

She bit her lip and pretended to slap him. “I just enjoy playing your victim way too much.”

“Victim, huh?” He said, looking thoughtful.

She shrieked as he suddenly flipped her on her stomach. He climbed in behind her, kicking her legs apart roughly as he grabbed her by the hair. Jesus, did she just come? She gasped. _“Nikolaj.”_

He bit the tip of her ear and she shivered. “Feeling like my victim, Gwen?”

“Fuck, no.” She groaned, moving her hips against him. Her eyes widened as she felt his hard cock through the fabric separating them. _“No.”_

She turned her head and they shared a deep, open-mouthed side-kiss before he just thought to lick and nibble her, making her mewl and gasp and beg. He pulled her up on her knees, still holding her by her hair. She leaned against his chest and took his hands to her breasts, moaning as he pinched her nipples and cupped the slight mounds. As their lips met, she groped behind her, wanting to feel his cock, to know Nik this way.

Jackpot, she thought, smirking as he grunted loudly in her ear when she seized him. She pushed her hand past his boxer briefs to fondle the _very promising_ length of him.

 _“No fair,”_ He growled, his hands on her breasts tightening as he thrust against her palm. Then he suddenly shoved her down on the pillows, a hand on her back keeping her upper body down and her hips raised.

“Are you going to fuck me?” She whined, her legs listless before she rubbed the growing warmth in her cunt against the bed. “Fuck me. _Fuck me now, Nik._ ”

She wailed as he dragged her panties off and she listened to him yank off his underwear with a snap. “Drawer,” she murmured, rising on her elbows and bowing her head. Her cunt ached in anticipation, and Nik’s cock bobbing against her butt was not helping. She heard him laugh as she rubbed herself against the sheets, blushing as he muttered she was in need of a good hard fuck. She moaned yes.

“Hurry. Hurry.” She urged him, dazedly staring at his hand pawing the drawer for the condoms. She wasn’t seeing anyone but sometimes, coming from a bar, she didn’t just bring home takeaway. Her cunt was wet and just killing her listening to Nik tear the packet, gasp as the latex wrapped around him.

“This so fucking worth the wait,” he muttered, once again nudging her legs farther apart. With a hand on her hip, he pushed himself inside.

Gwen moaned. He was big. _“Oh, yes.”_

The conflagration surged again, Nik’s cock battering her from behind. She spread her legs wider but it was really a tight fit and he groaned so, seizing her hips and just fucking her like they were crazed, barnyard animals or beasts in the wild. The headboard thumped fast and loudly against the wall, echoing the increasing tempo of his thrusts, blending with her throaty cries. For the first time since they kissed, she understood _why_ this was happening.

From the first time they met, when he gave her a smirking once-over during their first scene, when he walked up to her on the set one day and saw her struggling under her armor between takes, to the countless cups of coffee they had and the cigarettes that burned their lungs blacker with each puff as they talked about scripts, their characters, when he teased her for her big feet and she called him a pretty boy asshole. The late-night calls when they talked some more about their characters. Every time they said out loud that they missed Jaime and Brienne together in a scene, they were actually saying how awful it was to be without each other.

And with Jaime now dead, so was any more interaction with him and Brienne. No more Nikolaj on the set. No more Nik tugging at her hair between takes, pretending to complain about her laugh. No more.

Everything led to _this._ The final nail in place. The missing piece to the puzzle. Elusive halves finally united into a whole.

She came loudly and without shame, her scream nearly practically shattering glass. He thrust a few more times before falling on her back, his body sweaty and shaking like hers. She kept her eyes closed, her hands fisted on the sheets. Her mind was cobweb-choked labyrinths but she had never felt anything so much and so clearly until now.  She breathed and so did he, their bodies still in tune, following the other even in the aftermath of a passion they had only realized and still had to accept completely.

Nik rolled off her and she turned, lying on her side as she watched him stare at the ceiling. In the half-light of the room, only the shape of his body was visible, the brilliance of his eyes.

Then his hand moved along the sheets, first finding her knee, her thigh. The last of sunlight peeked through the half-closed drapes, the slender beam of light falling on his tanned hand on her pale thigh.

She heard a click, a rustle, and suddenly, there was light. Golden.

Nik returned to her side and looked at her. They stared at each other as he traced the long line of her shoulder, a fingertip on the curve of her arm before his hand closed around her own resting on the pillow.

Her breath was a soft stutter from her lips as she opened her fingers for him to slip his between them. Then she clasped his hand.

“It’s going to be hard without you,” she whispered.

“I’ve been trying, Gwen. I shouldn’t have waited for a scene to kiss you.”

“We shouldn’t have waited this long, yes.”

He moved closer. She smiled, suddenly shy as he wrapped his leg around her.

“It’s going to be hard without me, you said?” He asked, winking at her.

“It’s not going to be _that_ hard,” she retorted, cuddling up against him. He put an arm around her and she kissed him gently.

“Nikolaj,” she whispered. “What happens now?”

“Now?” He kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and kept kissing him around the face. She rubbed her swollen lips against his beard.

“Yes, now. I want the truth.”

“The truth?” He hugged her and turned so he was on top of her. She looked up at him and caressed his jaw.

“You like torturing me, Nikolaj. Too much.”

“This isn’t the last time.” He rubbed himself against her and she moaned, thrusting her hips toward him. “This isn’t all for the coming days, Gwen. Days upon days,” he whispered, a knee gently pushing her legs open. “And nights. _A lot of nights_.”

Her smile was the brilliance of a thousand and one suns before kissing him. She arched against him and wrapped a leg around his hip. He palmed her breast and she cooed, his name her breath. She was about to lose herself in the wonder of his kisses, of this half-dream becoming real when she suddenly reared back and shook her head. She laughed as Nik stared back in her confusion.

“You promised the guys a party, Nikolaj. I’m not passing up free drinks. Get your sexy arse back in those pants!”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SeleneU stokes my crazy. That's why I gift her with a lot of fics. As it usually goes, we laughed when I told her about this.
> 
> Thanks to tarthserjaime for machete-ing the RPF path for me: Here's her fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13260714
> 
> Completely unnecessary but Iain Glenn has the dreamiest eyes.
> 
> Also, it's raining typos. Be nice and point them out. I'll send you pizza. Digital pizza.


End file.
